


We've got tonight ( Who needs tomorrow)

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rutting, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, dean needs to relax, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: After a very long week Dean needs some time to relax. Sam is there to help.





	

Dean sighed when he felt the hot water run down his body, washing away the blood and gore from today's fight.

 

It had been a close one, too close to Dean's liking. He'd barely been able to thrown himself on top of his brother, the blade of the demon scrapping his upper arm. If it hadn't been for the help of Castiel they'd never made it out alive. He should thank the angel the next time they crossed paths.

 

Now he would have another scar to add to his growing collection. If he kept this up not a spot on his body would be scar free. He reached for the soap, suppressing a sound of discomfort when the felt the sting of his wound. He really wasn't getting any younger and for the billionth time in his life he wondered how long he could keep this up. One day soon he would be too slow to reacting, him or his brother killed and one day there wouldn't be a magic spell or trick to bring either of them back.

 

He soaped up his aching body, working slow but steady. The soap stinged when it came in contact with the wound on his arm and he grimaced. At least this way it wouldn't get infected. He took his time, they were safe for now, the monsters defeated and he could afford some time to himself. Some peace and quite, sort of speak.

 

Sam had showered already, probably chunking down massive amounts of food, watching TV or reading a book they'd bought on the road. Sam was even bigger then Dean was and he could eat a horse, his appetite always grew after a hunt while Dean couldn't stand food for the next couple of hours.

 

He placed his head on the tiled shower wall, eyes closed, letting the water clean him.

 

He was so lost in thought, _Sam could have been killed (again) if I'd been a second too late_ , he didn't hear the door open. He really needed to stay strong, sharp and fast. Sam was his baby brother, although the bastard towered over him now, and he needed to protect him. After all these years that was still his number one priority. _He's all I got._

 

He startled when he heard the door open, the colder air from the bathroom caressing his skin.

 

“What the?”

 

He started turning but two large, strong hands fell on his back and he stopped. The warmth of them filled his entire body.

 

“Shhh.” Dean heard Sam's voice just over the water coming down on them both. Sam caught most of it now, shielding Dean with his long body.

 

His brother's hands started kneading his neck and shoulders, losing up Dean's tense muscles.

 

“Relax Dean, the fight is over.” Sam's voice said to his hear, his warm breath leaving goosebumps on Dean's arms.

 

“It's never over Sammy.” He sighed, agitation and sadness on the edge of his voice.

 

Sam's hand went to work on his back, stroking him firmly, loosening up the knots he found along the way.

 

“It's over for today. Let's call that a victory for now.” Sam's hands came to rest on his hips, planting small kisses on Dean's neck. Dean put his head back on Sam's shoulder, giving him better access. He felt Sam's dick at his ass, gently pushing back against it. Sam gave a little bite and stepped closer, one hand went to the shower wall, caging Dean in.

 

Sam's other hand went to Dean's front, stroking his pubic hear.

 

“Relax Dean. Just for tonight.” Sam whispered in his ear, licking Dean's neck and grabbing Dean's cock. He worked on it just the way he knew Dean liked, leaving kisses everywhere he could reach from behind.

 

Dean felt Sam thrusting into his ass, both their cocks hard, begging for attention and release. Dean panted hard, shutting his eyes closed and letting the sensations wash over him, through him. Sam's huge hand took him firm, without hesitation, stroking him fast. Dean felt Sam's bodyheat on his back, felt Sam's erection against his ass and he pushed back. Sam grinded into him harder, panting and moaning in Dean's hear. He quickened the pace, rutting against Dean's ass more frantically, biting down in Dean's shoulder hard when he came.

 

Dean heard the sounds from behind him, felt Sam's cum hit his ass and lower back before it was washed away by the now lukewarm water. He felt his balls contract and after two more strokes from Sam's hand he was coming too, semen landing on the shower wall.

 

He felt Sam's head rest on his shoulder and it felt good. His hand reached back for Sam's, intertwining their fingers, waiting for them both to come back down. He squeezed Sam's hand, a signal that made Sam remove his head. One final kiss was planted on his neck and then Sam got out of the shower.

 

“Don't take too long, okay Dean?”

 

Dean looked back at Sam, smiling softly and nodding.

 

He heard the door close again after some time, the water was now cold and he turned it off. He came out of the shower, lightly shivering and grabbed a towel, rubbing himself off. His body still ached but it was less intense, the knot in his stomach was gone, the tension drained from his body. He changed into nightwear, found some light pain meds and took 2. He looked at himself in the mirror, his tired eyes starring back at him, noticing all the lines around his eyes and mouth. They weren't from smiling too much in his life.

 

He took a deep breath and shook his head, trying to get rid of the doom and gloom for now. Right now he wanted to watch some crap telly with Sam, sit as close as possible to him, feel his warmth and comfort and take in his scent as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

 

Yes, that sounded like a great plan. Dean smiled in the mirror, grabbing the handle and heading into the bedroom. _A great plan indeed._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just like some fluff and sexy times between Sam and Dean. I can't help it.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Title is from the song We've got tonight ( Who needs tomorrow) by Ronan Keating and Lulu.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
